


Burn

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Series: Companion Pieces to RPs [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Maybe fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: She wished she could say she didn't long to see him burn just as much as his written word, but if she did, it would have been a lie.(Read the first two parts of this series first)





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asvlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/gifts).



> If you don't like genderbends don't read, etc.
> 
> READ FIVE TIMES AND REGRETS FIRST PLEASE.

“Sister, there's a letter for you!” Alphonse called, as the sound of his awkward gait reached Eden’s ears.

**_“I'll send a letter, as soon as I can. You can send it to Lan Fan and she'll get it to me.”_ **

Eden sprang up from her seat at the memory of the words, moving to meet her brother in the living room. “Let me see it, Al. You go read the one Mei sent you.” she grinned at her brother’s blush as he gave her the letter and walked away on his crutches.

She turned it in her hand, tearing open the seal with little care for if it stayed intact. The paper within the envelope was all she cared about.

She pulled out the crisp paper, unfolding it and settling onto the couch to read the careful script that was Ling’s handwriting. She always had expected it to be messy, but it was very precise, not a pen stroke out of place. A faint smile curled her lips.

_My dearest Eden,_

_Though it has only been a few months, I miss you dearly. Even the smallest of things remind me of you, from the wildflowers that grow outside the palace, to the massive royal library I have no doubts you would spend all your time in._ _When your brother is well, you should come. There are so many things I would love to show you… and I truly just want you by my side._

_With love,_

_Emperor Ling Yao_

_P.S. Lan Fan asked me to tell you she said hello._

Eden laughed faintly, even as pink ghosted her cheeks.

“...Sister?” Alphonse’s voice caught her off guard. “Mei said something about Ling, you know. She said to be careful of him. He'll do what it takes to survive. If you're going to be with him, be careful, please.” he said.

Eden looked up in surprise. “Don't worry yourself about me, Al.” she said with a blush.

*

Over the following years, Eden and Ling wrote to each other frequently. As often as possible, even. With each letter that arrived Eden was sent spiraling into being giddier and giddier, eagerly awaiting the day that her brother would be able to walk safely without the crutches so she could go to Xing.

Finally she got to go, packing far too quickly, pushing herself to her limits to cross the desert to get to the palace. And it was worth it, as the moment she arrived he sent everyone else from the room and drew her into a passionate kiss.

**

The years of peace and joy passed, and her luck ran out just after Alphonse’s wedding. She found herself buried in her coat, one hand wrapped around the necklace on her neck. The other clenched one of those old letters, as she huddled near a small fire in the chill of the desert night.

Tears filled her eyes, and she threw the letter into the flames, watching the parchment burn and shrivel.

She wished she could say she didn't long to see him burn just as much as his written word, but if she did, it would have been a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review? Pretty please?


End file.
